The present disclosure relates to automotive seats and particularly to automotive seats that have movable seat backs and seat bottoms. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to automotive seats that are reconfigurable to provide a work surface.
Utility vehicles, such as service vans or trucks, are used by drivers in a wide variety of industries. For example, power companies and telephone companies typically have a fleet of service vans or trucks. Many construction workers, plumbers, electricians, and other repairmen and repairwomen use vans or trucks to carry equipment to a job site. The drivers of these types of vehicles oftentimes have a wide variety of paperwork to fill out and to keep track of in connection with the jobs they perform. Some of these drivers may have lap top computers for data entry and other tasks. These drivers oftentimes consider the cockpit of their vehicle as their personal office or work space. Salesmen and saleswomen who drive cars also may view the cockpits of their vehicles similarly.